


A Christmas Soul

by Angelbach



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelbach/pseuds/Angelbach
Summary: Willow has a special present for Angel
Relationships: Angel/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Christmas Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Willow, Angel, Spike and others belong to Joss Whedon and Grr-Argh. Although if Angel and Spike ever wanted to stay with me, I’d never turn them down!!! All other characters belong to my imagination.  
> Note 1: This is slight AU Season One Angel/ Season Four Buffy but who cares?  
> Note 2: The only other site this should be on is Fanfiction.net. If you see it on another site, it's been stolen!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Willow stood looking up at the building that housed the investigation agency of her friends, and sighed.   
The last time she had seen all of them here had been when she had come with her boyfriend, She corrected herself, Oz to bring the dark haired ensouled vampire the Gem of Amorra. 

She had spent the whole day with the vampire after he had received the ring, understanding completely why he had destroyed it in the end. In fact, she had been the only one to truly understand his reasoning, and it had been cemented the real friendship that had been growing between them ever since Angel had left Sunnydale for LA. 

Now, it was a rare day that passed without either one or the other emailing or calling.

And the last time she had seen Angel had been at Thanksgiving, just after the werewolf guitarist had walked out on her. Even in the midst of her pain over Oz, she had felt there was something different in the way the vampire had looked at her that night.

Something that she had seen a few times before when he had looked at her since his return from the plains of Hell, almost as if he was now actually looking at her rather than just seeing her. 

That discovery, the spell book and disc she had in her book bag was what now brought her to the Hyperion Hotel just before Christmas.

“Happy Christmas, Angel.” She murmured out loud. “And this is a Christmas present I’m hoping you really want. Even if it does means I lose any chance of being with you forever.”

She frowned darkly as for the first time she admitted to herself that she had deep feelings for the handsome vampire and most probably always had done. Turning, she slumped down on the cold steps and balanced her elbows on her knees so that she could rest her chin in her hands.

“Oh bloody hell!” Without realising it, the little redhead swore just like the other vampire that was fast becoming one of her closest friends. “Could my life get any worse?”

“Willow! Willow Rosenberg!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Angel, would you just stop with your brooding. I need help out here.” Cordelia walked into the vampire’s office and dumped a bunch of Christmas tree lights in his lap. “Undo them for me then put them on the tree. I’ve got a hundred and one other things to do.”

She turned and started to walk away. “Then will you just call Willow and ask her.”

“Cordelia...” Angel picked the lights up and followed her out into the main office. “You know she’s most probably doing something with the others for Christmas. Why would she want to come here?”

“Like duh!” The brunette threw back at him. “I know for a fact she isn’t. Giles mentioned in passing that they were going skiing and hadn’t even invited her. Man, sorry vampire, he is well and truly mad with them and I mean, well wigged. Wiggy enough to be scary.”

“Cordelia, you’re making less sense than normal.” Angel wrestled with the lights finally untangling them. “I’m sure they did invite her.”

“Shows how much you know.” The brunette shot back at her boss. “From what Giles said, Miss Buffy ‘I’m the chosen one and only I’m allowed to not get over former boyfriends’ Summers seems to have decided that she would rather leave Sunnydale than help Willow deal with Oz walking out on her.”

The vampire growled. Cordelia and Doyle had literally chained him to his bed when he had discovered why the little redhead had looked so down at Thanksgiving.

“I heard that and you still can’t go after him. You’re a good vampire remember.” She shot over her shoulder as she fastened pine branches in the corner of the office. “I mean, Wills is expected to drop everything when she needs a shoulder to cry on but when the boot is on the other foot, oh no not Miss Slayer Extraordinary. Willow is supposed to have got over him by now and be dating other guys, not still crying over him.”

She dropped down to the floor and picked up some tinsel, heading for the door. “And as for Xander Harris, words fail me.”

“They do. I must have missed it.” Angel murmured loud enough for her to hear.

“Very funny. Can I finish now?” She glared at him and the vampire shuddered in mock fear. Her eyes narrowed but she continued. “Anya decides she wants to go skiing as well so he immediately agrees. He didn’t even bother to tell Wills. Spike had to tell her. Xander is just so clueless. I don’t know why Willow puts up with him.”

“He’s her friend, Cordelia, you know how she is about friends.” Angel said quietly.

“Yeah, I know.” The brunette responded thinking of how the redhead had gone all out to stay friends with her when Xander had cheated on her with Faith. Other than the Eyghon episode, it was the only time she could remember seeing Willow angry with her best friend.

“So are you going to?” She continued fixing the tinsel inside the door window. “You know you want to. I’ve seen the way you look at that picture of her you’ve got hidden away in your desk drawer.”

“Am I going to what?” Angel asked turning to look at her. “And will you stop snooping!”

“I do not snoop, and you know what, Angel?” She replied in exasperation.

“Yes, I’ll call Willow and invite her to spend Christmas with us.”

“If that’s an invitation, Angel, I accept.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Angel, are... are you alright. Please, please tell me you’re all right. I thought you would be happy knowing that I can anchor your soul now. I mean even now Giles and Spike are looking for the ingredients I need to complete the spell. They should be here tomorrow and then you can go and find Buffy and be with her just like you both want. I mean I know she doesn’t know right now but I can always call her and let her know so that she can be here when I do the spell.”

“No!” Angel shot to his feet at this point, eyes wide. He caught hold of the redhead and pulled her to him. “Dear god! Willow, no. Never Buffy ever again.”

At the sheer disgust in his voice, she pulled back from him slightly. “But I don’t understand. You can’t be with her because of the curse. Angel, what’s going on?”

He pulled her back into his embrace, a finger under her chin raising her green eyes to his so that he could see all the emotions running through her. “Will, I haven’t wanted the Slayer since I got out of Hell.”

He ran his finger over her cheek. “This anchoring spell you’ve found, Will... it’s just an added bonus. There’s only one present I’ve been wanting for Christmas, the only one present I’ve ever truly desired in my entire existence.”

“Angel?” Her voice broke slightly, as fear and hope waged war within her. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“Will...” He cupped her face in his hands. “There’s only one woman I want in my life and she’s standing right here in front of me. The truest friend a person, mortal or immortal could ever have.”

He bent down and kissed her gently.

At the first touch of their lips, a fire seemed to shoot through them both and before they knew it, the kiss deepened as he sought entrance.

Her hands slid up into his hair, holding him even closer as his arm slid around her waist pulling her into the cradle of his body. His other hand slipped into her hair, as the kiss deepened even further, tongues fighting a half-hearted wish for dominance in a battle both could only win.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Giles stood in the shadows of the tree watching the little redhead and the dark haired vampire curled up together in one of the huge armchairs, talking quietly. Her head rested on his shoulder as her fingers played up and down his sweater, eyes alight with internal laughter.

She was still slightly pale from the energy she had used to cast the spell anchoring his soul and the vampire had not let her of his sight ever since she had awoken.

“Red looks happy.” A familiar voice said from further back in the shadows.

“She deserves to be.” The former Watcher replied. “I sometimes think she’s the only one who does.”

“Then he better make sure she’s stays that way, or I’ll stake him my bloody self, sire or not.” Spike moved out, glaring at the older vampire.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Spike. I’d hand you the stake myself.” Angel himself responded looking up as the redhead hid her face against him, blushing.

Before either of them could say anything else, Cordelia suddenly bounced down the stairs carrying yet another box of decorations followed closely by Wesley and Kate Lockley also carrying boxes. “Here, Will, I got everything you wanted.”

“Then let’s get started. We’ve only got a couple of hours before Christmas Day and this apartment needs decorating.” Willow removed herself from Angel’s embrace with a kiss. “This is going to be the most perfect Christmas ever. Come on, family.”

“She means us, doesn’t she.” Spike looked at the little redhead, a little stunned.

“I’ve never known her to say something she doesn’t mean, Spike.” Giles murmured amused by the younger vampire’s reaction to Willow’s open declaration of friendship.

“Will you two get over here.” Said redhead turned and glared at them. “You four are the only ones who know what an old-fashioned Christmas looks like. Get decorating..”

“Yes ma’am!” Both vampires and Englishmen snapped off a sharp salute, making them all laugh

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Willow stood looking at the Christmas tree, arms wrapped around her body. The white lights and candles she had scattered around the room were the only illumination in the apartment.

Below the tree there were so many presents they were spilling out. She even noticed a few parcels balanced on the branches of the tree itself and smiled.

“It’s so beautiful.” She murmured to herself. “Now I understand why people love Christmas so much.”

“Only because you truly appreciate the meaning of Christmas, little one.” Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and she leant back against his chest. 

“Yes, if anyone could be said to be the embodiment of Christmas spirit, Willow, you most definitely are.” Giles agreed.

Blushing, Willow turned and looked up at Angel. At the strange look in his dark eyes, she raised her hand to his cheek. “Angel?” She asked curiously.

Behind them the others pulled away slightly, sensing that this was too important a moment for them to be present.

The vampire covered her hand with his own, turning his head to press a gentle kiss in her palm.

“Willow, you’ve already given me a present in giving me my soul.” He cupped her cheek. “Will you accept my love as yours.”

Eyes opened wide in astonishment, then a tear of pure happiness ran down her cheek. “Oh yes, yes.” She raised herself on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his, kissing him quickly. “More than anything.”

“Will you accept mine?” She asked against his lips. 

His response was to snatch her up in his arms and kiss her passionately, completely ignoring the sudden cheers and clapping from their watching friends.

As they broke apart, they heard the sound of church bells ringing in Christmas Day and looking deep into each other’s eyes, they smiled.

“Happy Christmas, Angel.” 

“Happy Christmas, my Willow.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Note 3: Does anyone think this needs a sequel. I kind of think it does but I need feedback on the subject to make up my mind.  
> Note 4: I will use UK spelling - so don't bother correcting it!


End file.
